


Take a Break

by leviosarose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosarose/pseuds/leviosarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by doctorjemmafitzsimmons </p><p>Request: Eliza/Ham + HAMMY ACTUALLY TAKES A BREAK</p><p>"Say No to This" never happened, and Eliza and Alexander end up happy beside a lake :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the "Hamilton" characters or songs (obviously but apparently people put these on fanfics???)

In the end, it was Eliza who managed to drag him from his office for the summer. Angelica was appealing and Philip was adorably imploring, but it was Eliza’s gentle eyes begging him to leave that eventually turned the tables. He was exhausted, and how much could he really get done on four hours of sleep? With a heavy sigh and a tired smile, Alexander Hamilton locked up his office for the summer and walked hand-in-hand with his wife.

“Alexander, come down! We’re going out to the lake now!”

Eliza stood at the bottom of a winding staircase, her endless patience beginning to wear thin. Alexander told her that morning that he’d love to go swimming with the Schuylers. He eagerly told Eliza that he would come down as soon as he finished this letter. 

“Alexander,” she said warningly.  
“There’s still work to do, Eliza,” he said in a tone that was painfully patronizing. 

Eliza sighed and left after that, knowing fully well that she wouldn’t get anywhere with her husband when he was in one of his moods. She had hoped that Alexander would be finished poring over his papers by the afternoon, but it seemed that he was still too busy for her. She exhaled unhappily and sat down on the smooth marble steps. She was still moping when Anglica came in to check on her twenty minutes later.

“What’s wrong, Lizzy?” she asked as she sat down beside her sister.  
“Oh, nothing, I suppose,” she responded sadly.  
“Well, that doesn’t seem quite right. You look unhappy,” Angelica stated as she took her sister’s hand.  
“I thought Alexander would be happier here, away from the city. I thought he’d finally have time for me,” she murmured, “I know that’s selfish, but I am his wife- you think he’d have a few minutes to spare for the woman he married.”

Angelica nodded knowingly. She was familiar with Alexander’s workaholic antics. Hell, she’d even encouraged them. If Alexander didn’t get his plan through Congress, it’d all be meaningless. Even so, Eliza’s happiness should always come first. After mentally grappling with her dilemma, Angelica stood up abruptly.  
“What are you doing, Angie?” Eliza asked gently, on the verge of tears.  
“Getting your husband back,” she declared as she started up the steps.  
“Thank you,” Eliza said, more to herself than to Angelica.

“Alexander Hamilton, get out here right now!”  
Angelica stood at the top of the stairs, right outside Alexander’s study. With her head set high on shoulders and her hands on her hips, she looked incredibly intimidating. Alexander poked his head out cautiously. He knew that tone of voice well, and it usually preceded an ass-whooping.  
“Ye-es?” he asked carefully.  
“You promised your wife that you would go swimming today,” Angelica replies, her tone even despite her obvious anger.  
Alexander shivered. Angelica only spoke like that when Alexander fucked up beyond belief.  
“Yeah, I did. And I’ll be down in a min-”  
He didn’t get to finish. Angelica moved lightning-fast and quickly had Alexander by the lapels of his coat.  
“Eliza didn’t drag you out here to get blown off,” Angelica said angrily, “so you better get downstairs NOW!”  
Alexander fell backwards as Angelica stormed off.  
“How long has that been building up?” he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his sore head.

Angelica smiled as she walked down the white marble stairs. Eliza turned to see her sister and grinned.  
“So he’s coming, then?” Eliza said hopefully.  
“He better be,” Angelica replied, her smile mirroring her sister’s.  
Eliza stood up and pulled her sister into a tight hug before whispering,  
“Thank you for returning my husband to me.”

Fast forward a few hours and Eliza sat with her head on Alexander’s shoulder beside a glistening lake. Angelica went back home with Philip when the sun began to set so they could finally spend an evening together, and Eliza was happier than she had ever been before. Alexander was smiling softly, his eyes void of their normal electric energy. Tonight, they seemed more like candles than thunderstorms. Gentle waves caressed the dock and created a rhythmic lullaby. Somewhere in the trees, a nightbird sang softly. A lantern flickered beside them, and the warm night air finished the peaceful summer somatra. Eliza sighed happily as she snuggled closer to her Alexander; her crazy, fiery, “fight me and I’ll win” Alexander. 

“We should do this every night,” Alexander murmured softly, his thumb rubbing circles across Eliza’s shoulder.  
“I’d love that,” Eliza replied contentedly.  
“I could make time for this,” he said with a relaxed grin.  
“That would be more than enough, Alex,” Eliza whispered as she pulled Alexander into a kiss.

Later that night, they’d be chased away by a docksman screeching about decency only to find themselves in a beautiful part of the forest. Angelica wasn’t all that surprised when she found their bed empty the next morning. That forest was known for bringing people together in ways that make them want to stay together. Or maybe it was just Eliza’s charm and Alexander’s tomcat ways that kept them up all night.


End file.
